White rancor
by Lina-Z7
Summary: The white bakugan, the forgotten without attribute of whom very little is known, no one knows beyond two brothers: one who died for the other, who had become filled with pain that later turned into hatred towards his fellow human beings and, although he never recognized it, himself. (Translation of my fic "El rencor blanco")


" _Silence! You have no idea of what I feel…!"_

— _Naga_

Everyone knows the dwarf Naga, the evil Bakugan who tried to conquer Earth and Vestroia. However nobody has asked what led him to such an extreme, only his younger sister, Wavern, and Drago know that answer better than anyone else. After Vestroia's core split into two, but before Dr. Michael opened the portal that would bring a shower of letters to countless worlds, the bakugan, as we well know, lived in peace in Vestroia, each in his dimension according to his power. However, in certain circumstances that no one understood, many times the bakugan were born with a genetic mutation for which, although they could be confused with a bakugan with Heios attribute for their white skin, they did not really belong to this or any other. These Bakugan suffered much but the worst of all was that, with the exception of Drago's gesture to Wavern, no bakugan seemed to know anything or show interest in them. Hence the term, in addition to the whites, with which they referred to themselves: The forgotten.

"Today you have also come…" said the dragon bakugan after feel the arrival of whom he affectionately nicknamed "Dragonin" or "Salamander".  
"Yes…" he answered as softly as his deep and husky voice allowed him "Today you also want to take a walk?"  
It was difficult to interpret the facial features of several Bakugan as in that case, but it was clear that Wavern was happy.  
"I'd love to."  
The couple flew away in that "nothingness" of Vestroia that could be considered the point of connection of all the worlds that made up that dimension, a kind of bridge with which you could see or go anywhere, if the right point is found.  
"Wavern…" another white bakugan, Naga, watched his sister leave with that bakugan pyrus. He appreciated that gesture so cordial to her, but still began to feel somewhat upset. faced with the constant absence of his sister, he felt much more alone and forgotten, but he didn't blame them for it; He himself had chosen to step aside when they began to see each other, he knew there was something between them and he did not want to get in the way. "unlike me... maybe you do have some hope of not disappearing and being forgotten like the whites that you and me are..."  
The white bakugan having no attributes had a much shorter life expectancy and there was not one who didn't feel the slightest regret for that cruel fate that was assigned to them. Naga was relieved to see that his sister would be happy until his time came.  
"If I depart before her…" he said on one occasion when he was talking to Drago. He looked down at the floor.  
"Don't worry about that, Naga." said Drago intuiting what he wanted "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her and never forget you."  
"Thanks" said Naga "But what I really want to ask you is that... I want you to fulfill her wish..."  
"That without a doubt!" nodded "Someday I'll take her to know the world beyond this gap."  
Naga felt good about her sister, it was an undeniable fact, but behind that mask of joy she hid all her frustration. It bothered him to feel his meager strength vanish and not be able to do anything to prevent it. "It's okay to be sad sometimes, but you have to enjoy life and do what you want. You never know when the end will come." It was what his sister always said. "What am I supposed to do in this damn vacuum? What if what I want to do with my life goes further?" He thought out loud while remembering those words "I don't want to have such a short and useless life!" He turned around, seeing the emptiness that seemed eternal "Maybe you agree with that but ... I don't, I don't want to fade, not so soon ..."  
Suddenly he saw through a gap how several Bakugan from different worlds disappeared disappearing, being dragged by a kind of wormhole, from saurus, juggernoid and stinglash of each attribute, to a beautiful emerald green phoenix. Many of the Bakugan shrank in the form of spheres and created cards of different types, others were dragged without becoming. Being the space of Pyrus the closest world from where he was, he dared to break into it to discover what was happening. The closer he got he felt the temperature increase, being barely bearable, he also heard the screams of the bakugan scared to be dragged without being able to avoid it. While Naga, curious about that, took one of the cards while the portal closed. 'Is this card... a kind of portal?' he thought as he contemplated the card in his claws. It was a black letter with a hexagonal star and six circles marked by each point of the same star. The same circles had print symbols that resembled the _kanji_ of fire, earth, water, light, darkness and wind. His thoughts were interrupted when he met a human who looked at least fifty years old.

"How is it that a human like you was able to enter my world?" said while the human stared at him in astonishment. It was obvious to him that he was behind what he had just seen happen, as far as he knew the humans that once accompanied them disappeared centuries ago. "Thanks to you I can use this..."  
"W... what is that card?" said the old man shivering "What are you going to use it for?"  
With a flutter Naga forced him to return to his world. He looked once more at the card once he had returned to emptiness. 'If I learn to use this ... can will I go to the place where those Bakugan were dragged?' thought, eager to know where they had gone. he lifted the card in the air waiting for something to happen, nothing happened. He tried to shout phrases about opening portals, turning the letter between his claws... but nothing seemed to activate it. He began to believe that it was an ordinary card. With a grunt he threw the letter as if it were a dart, Naga gawked at how the letter shone and grew until it vanished and make a portal. It didn't look like he was going to destroy it if he crossed it and he knew that even if it was that way, Wavern wouldn't be alone. He had nothing to lose. Así que secretamente se metió en el portal que lo llevaría a donde fuera que hubiesen ido los demás bakugan. Inside the portal was dark gray and yet very bright, with multiple rectangles and white lines around it. He noticed that he did not need to move, the force of the portal dragged him without problems.

In a matter of seconds Naga found himself surrounded by trees and a giant fountain, he did not realize until later that he had shrunk to the size of a sphere. He noticed how spheres of different colors were picked up by humans and others traveled with them. He thought that if he could find a partner like them, maybe he would not feel so alone. So he decided to travel to some of this world, starting with those earthlings. He decided to undertake his search, there were several human beings of different ages who thought that for any kind of reason they wanted a partner.  
"You don't look very strong ..." said who was a teenager with red hair in tip, had a piercing in the chin as well. "I'm not sure, what are your abilities?"  
"To tell the truth, my power is something..." hesitated "Nevermind…"  
'Maybe a guy like that is not ideal for me...' he told himself as he flew away. He tried others who looked the same age as the boy or even younger and turned out something similar. "Without attribute? Then you won't help me beat everyone...", "You look good but you seem weak, I need power!", "What is a white bakugan, can you possibly use the power that you want?", "If you don't have any attributes you must be the most useless bakugan of all"  
Rejects like those, he suffered them again and again until he decided to return to the breach where he thought he should never have left, completely dejected. Nobody seemed to want him because of his condition, that same with all those words resonating in him, they began to destroy him like acid rain that corrodes limestone or marble. Knowing how short his existence would be was already cruel, but not giving him the opportunity to show everyone what he was capable of even in the worst conditions increased his pain. One way or another he was stubborn about being more powerful or, better yet, the strongest Bakugan of all. Furious at all this grief and despair, he decided to go and look for the sources of power that were once a single nucleus: the nucleus of infinity and the silent nucleus.  
"Naga, please…" Wavern tried to stop him "You can't do it…"  
"And what can I do then? Live wandering in an eternal vacuum waiting to die and endure the rejection of everyone?!"  
With a thread of voice Wavern answered: "Drago has been very good with us…"  
Naga ignored his sister and left in search of maximum power. Wavern, upset and worried about his brother's plans, went into Pyrus's space to alert Drago to that, hoping he would be able to make him see reason.  
"That's crazy…" he said after hearing the story of what happened "Not only he could be destroyed, he'll also put all Vestroia in danger!"  
"Please, stop my bro…" begged.  
"I'll do what I can…" Drago said before leaving with a violent gust of his flutter.  
"Naga!" he shouted "Wait!"  
As soon as he saw him, Drago was able to spot Naga and stand in his way.

"Get out of my way, Drago!" shouted Naga.  
"Why are you obsessed by power?" questioned "It will only lead you to destruction!"  
"Silence!" Naga roared "You have no idea of what I feel!"  
Naga ignored the words of Drago and went to the infinite and silent energies, also giving rise to that shortly after his two allies arose on Earth thanks to the release of energy the silent lost the balance of the two forces and was trapped in the silent core that he tried to absorb, while his sister took the energy of the infinity core, accidentally, to the human world. It all came down to what his new allies would do until he could break free and join them in his plan.


End file.
